User talk:Apolla2a
Greetings, there is a guy who can play Capt. Kirk,he`s the young lead Vampire in the first "Blade"movie his first name is Steven I forgot the last name but he`s almost perfect, his face shape is somewhat like 1966 Capt. Kirk,just look and you`ll see, he should be looked at,and he is a very good actor, he can do it,if he`s not too old now. –Apolla2a 04:32, 28 July 2007 (UTC) albert pollard :Hi there. You're thinking of , who played Deacon Frost in Blade and whose other films include Backbeat, I Shot Andy Warhol, Cecil B. Demented, Feardotcom, and World Trade Center. Born in 1973, he may not be too old to play the young Kirk in , but he may be a bit older than what J.J. Abrams is looking for. It was reported that Abrams is looking for someone in his twenties to play the part; Dorff turns 34 tomorrow. Also, I think Abrams is going for lesser known names. Personally, though, I don't think it would be a particularly bad choice, but I would actually have to see him in the role to be sold on the idea. Anyway, off to the welcome! :) --From Andoria with Love 06:10, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 06:10, 28 July 2007 (UTC)